


The Feeling of You

by honeycoffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycoffin/pseuds/honeycoffin
Summary: A drabble on how Tadashi and Kei imagine their feelings for each other.





	The Feeling of You

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote at 2 am because i wanted fluffy tsukyam.

When they lie together in the dark, legs tangled and breathing steady, they whisper about their love in tangible sensations;

 

Tadashi swears their love is a new flavor every day. Strawberry sorbet, pudding, honey. Delectably sweet and just as tooth-rotting. He giggles at the feeling of lips pressed against clusters of freckles, because Kei says they taste like chocolate chips. His favorite. Tadashi sighs when Kei licks into his mouth, chasing after laughter and blackberry jam-flavored love.

Kei’s smile against his is an unrivaled dessert.

Kei thinks that it feels like a garden in his chest. He says it tickles, the way stems and leaves poke through the spaces between his ribs. Tadashi loves to trail his hands against bare skin and feel the petals under his palms. Kei wants to know, wants to look into his own heart and see it for himself. He yearns to pluck the marigolds and daisies that kiss their wandering fingers and slot the stems behind Tadashi’s ears.

The wildflowers in his heart would look stunning fixed into a crown upon unruly brown hair.


End file.
